Allen Walker/Abilities and Powers
Powers and Abilities Physical Prowess: Due to his Innocence being largely used for close combat, Allen is noted to be above normal human standards in terms of physical fitness, making him able to perform in seemingly physically impossible workoutsD.Gray-Man Manga Volume 2, Chapter 8, Page 8 and hold back Akuma attacks that are known to take out walls. His physical abilities are only increased when his Innocence is activated. Amateur Swordsmanship: After Allen receives his Sword of Exorcism, he begins training with Kanda to develop his swordsmanship skills, though after losing in a spar he reverted to physical brawling.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 16, Chapter 157, Page 126 Martial Skills: '''He can hold his own against Marie during a sparing match. Allen was able to fight a level 3 akuma without his innocence and with only one arm for a little while. '''Innocence * ,|Kurosu|lit. Cross Stand}}: Cross is a parasitic type Anti-Akuma Weapon that is centralized in the cross-shaped, stone-like Innocence embedded in the back of Allen's left hand. The Innocence has caused Allen's entire arm to be taken over by Innocence, so his arm from the shoulder down is actually "foreign" tissue that his body symbiotically accepts as part of himself. Originally, Allen's arm was quite veinous and red, but over time its color has darkened and the skin has smoothed out, taking on a slightly more normal appearance. In terms of its naming, "jūjika" is a term for the type of cross rack used for crucifying, different from the usual usage of cross and/or cruciform. *'Cross α (alpha):' The first and most basic form of Allen's Innocence augments his left arm into a monstrous adamantine claw with a supernatural glow at Allen's scapula-joint. At this phase, his Innocence is capable of manipulating its size and shape even to extreme ends, such as when it grew enough to grab the entire body of the mountain-sized Fallen One, Suman Dark. While very durable against Akuma and Dark Matter, it can easily be damaged by Innocence, shown by the dents left on it when Kanda sliced it with his Mugen and the bites that Krory left on his hand. * ,|Kurosu Gureibu|lit. Cross Stand's Grave/Tomb}}: At the first level of invocation, the Innocence's power can be channeled into one powerful stream, capable of destroying multiple Level 1 Akuma simultaneously, and leaves a cruciform of energy behind on each of its targets (hence the name should Allen defeat a group of Akuma with it).D.Gray-man Manga Volume 1, Chapter 4, Pages 124-125 **In the games Jump Super Stars ''and ''Jump Ultimate Stars, Cross Grave is instead a palm-slamming smash attack with the Innocence that causes a shock wave, but also has an effect of breaking guards (being unblockable as well; it is outright unblockable with no guard-break effect in JSS). The energy stream from the attack is able to emit from whatever surface Allen strikes/impacts with it, and the cruciforms appear as usual (only if Allen hits anything with it). ***Minor versions of this attack can be used as Allen's Punt Attack in Super Stars. In both Super and Ultimate, his 4 Koma version Cross Grave's shockwave is blue-colored. While in Super Stars, his 5 Koma Cross Grave is red-colored and covers a large area in front of him. The attack was greatly nerfed in Ultimate Stars among several moves (in terms of shock wave size and power), and the 5 Koma version is instead colored yellow. *'Cross β (beta): '''This evolution takes a more offensive approach, in the form of a massive arm-cannon with his fingers becoming energy spikes.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 2, Chapter 14, Pages 138-139 This form is capable of both ranged and melee combat, but tends to use up more energy initially. * ,|Kurosu Baringu|lit. Cross Stand's Paling/Stake}}:At its second phase of invocation, Allen's Innocence is capable of firing volleys of rod-shaped energy palings; these laser stakes are made of hard-light Innocence energy, which enables them to picket the ground and fence in the adversary, or to pile upon them.'D.Gray-man Manga Volume 2, Chapter 15, Page 144''' **In the anime, the laser stakes are colored yellow along with his β version fingers. Jump Super/Ultimate Stars instead colors the stakes green and his fingers to be grayish white (same color as his arm cannon). * ,|Kurosu Supiā|lit. Cross Stand's Spear}}: Also in its second phase of invocation, Allen is capable of focusing the barrel of his Innocence-cannon to generate a spear-like energy paling, which can then be used like a sword.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 2, Chapter 15, Page 149 * ,|Kuraun Kuraun|lit. God's Clown}}: When Tyki Mikk pulverized Allen's Cross, the particles of the Innocence lingered around Allen in a fog-like state that kept him alive while the gaping wound in his heart was being regenerated. When Allen realized the peculiar state of his Innocence, he made many attempts to synchronize with it, which weren't successful until his battle with Thread. Responding to his renewed resolve, his Innocence reformed, fully evolved. **When invoked, Crown Clown functions like an armored suit, forming a white-hooded cowl and sleeve of Innocence energy which covers his shoulders and right arm. His left arm and hand become noticeably slender and black, and also equipped with armor, complete with razor-sharp claws. A masquerade-style mask is always affixed to the cowl, which takes on various configurations and appearances. This transformation also changes Allen's usual hairstyle from flat to a spiky rear. As before, his Innocence possesses a certain degree of sentience and can assist in evasive tactics or even manipulate Allen's body like a marionette should he become incapacitated. When not activated, Crown Clown takes residence in left arm, becomes a visible black pattern that rises the length of arm to his shoulder in a spiraling pattern with a tattoo-like emblem on the end. * ,|Kurosu Gureibu|lit. Cross Stand's Grave/Tomb}}: Much more powerful than its previous incarnation, Allen can crucify targets simply by etching a cross upon them with his left hand, effectively annihilating even Level 3 Akuma with a single talon.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 9, Chapter 85, Page 162 It can now also be used defensively, generation a shield by drawing a cross on the air. * ,|Kuraun Beruto|lit. Clown's Belt/Sash}}: The cape of Allen's cowl is released as a webbing of Innocence-energy that can be used to grasp objects, immobilize opponents, or form hardened spikes to impale enemies. It can also be released from the sleeve and glove on Allen's right arm.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 11, Chapter 98, Page 15 The ribbons of energy were once used by Crown Clown itself to wrap around Allen's limbs and control him like a puppet when Allen was too injured to move by himself.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 16, Chapter 152, Page 45 * ,|Kuraun Ejji|lit. Claw's King Ring}}: A projectile attack which unleashes a barrage of crown-shaped rings from the clawed fingers on Allen's left hand.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 11, Chapter 100, Page 49 * ,|Ejji Endo|lit. Claw of Destruction}}: A swipe of raw destructive power dealt with Allen's fully-invoked claw.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 15, Chapter 146, Page 132 **In Jump Ultimate Stars, Allen instead fires the claw forward like an energy beam blast. *'Self manipulation': By wearing Crown Clown and commanding it with his mind Allen can force his own body to move even if it is too physically damaged to move normally. Sword of Exorcism * ,|Taimaken|lit. Repelling Demon's Sword}}: When Allen's synchronization rate exceeds 100%, he is able to transmute his entire left arm into a large broadsword with a cross emblazoned on the faces of the blade. In doing so, his left shoulder is capped with a cross-shaped emblem, and his cowl usually forms a cloak to cover the missing arm. Once invoked, the blade can exorcise evil from any vessel it strikes, though it does not harm humans; this means that Allen can damage the inner Noah of members of the Noah family without killing their human bodies. If used against Level 1 to Level 3 Akuma, it vanquishes them in the same effect as the Cross Grave attack, leaving a residual glowing cross crest in the wake of the defeated Akuma. However, in the case of a Level 4 Akuma the sword carries a diminished effect. Allen is shown with the ability to telepathically recall the Sword to himself, should it be separated from his body.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 19, Chapter 182, Pages 12-13 It is noted by Lero that the design of the sword is the same as the sword of the Earl of Millennium except for the inverse color. * ,|Desu Bōru|lit. Destruction Roaring Howl}}: Called Death Ball in the original translation. When using the Sword of Exorcism, Allen can create a series of large explosions. This technique heavily exhausts Allen.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 19, Chapter 187, Page 121 The Cursed Eye In addition to his Innocence, the reverse pentacle that scars his left eye curses Allen with the power to see the souls trapped inside Akuma. Allen received the cursed scar from Mana, who lashed out and cut Allen's face when he realized Allen had brought him back as an Akuma. Allen has said that it's "just like an Akuma" in the way that it evolves. The Earl, who was angered by the abilities of Allen's eye, has managed to develop seals that prevent the eye from activating. Sometimes, the pentagram section of the scar is drawn as the Sigil of Baphomet, the official insignia of the Church of Satan and an associated symbol of other organizations aligned with Satanism and the Left-Hand Path. * The Cursed Eye Level 1: The first incarnation of the curse is a black and red ringed eye which is automatically activated whenever Allen is near Akuma. It allows him the power to see the souls trapped inside Akuma. When Allen witnessed the self-destruction (under Road's orders) of the Level 2 Akuma and the disintegration of the soul powering it, his cursed eye bled in pain. * The Cursed Eye Level 2: During the vampire incident involving the Eliade-Akuma and Arystar Krory, Allen's curse grew stronger, resulting in his eye undergoing some dramatic changes. Resembling a sort of cogwheel monocle, this new cursed eye enables Allen to pinpoint an Akuma's position even when they are not visible to the naked eye, regardless of obstacles, from a distance of up to 350 meters away. But the most astounding change is that others close to Allen are able to see the lost souls trapped within Akuma as well. After witnessing Allen's 'world of black and white', Lavi comments that 'the world that Allen sees is Hell.' However, the cursed eye appears to lust for the destruction of Akuma, often causing pain to Allen in the middle of the night by self-activating, as though "it is a sin to be sleeping instead of destroying Akuma". The eye also seems to activate itself even when no Akuma are nearby as long as dark matter is being used, such as when Allen is caught in the Noah Tyki Mikk's vacuum. * The Cursed Eye Level 3: Advanced Cursed Eye: During the fight against Alma Karma, it was shown that Allen's eye has become more advanced, his pupil gaining instead of the red circles, a reverse pentagram.D Gray Man chapter 198, page 13 Nea D. Campbell During some point in his life, Allen was "implanted" with the presence of Nea D. Campbell, the traitorous Fourteenth Noah who attempted to kill the entire Noah Family thirty-five years ago in a self-proclaimed effort to become the next Earl of Millennium. Although it is not clear how Nea's presence was implanted in Allen when Nea's coup failed and he was killed quite some time before Allen was even born. Nea's presence in Allen's mind has given Allen several key powers, the most prominent one being Allen's ability to control the original Noah's Ark as well as creating gates in and out of Ark from will and destroy them too. To do so he uses magic incantations that come to his mind from the fourteenth memory when he wishes to control the ark. The Ark has some mechanics that only the fourteenth knows of, this is why the earl wanted to get rid of it. Volume 24, Talk Corner, Part 3 However, Nea has also begun to take over Allen's body, having been seen taking dominance several times and controlling Allen's body for brief periods, one time doing this to openly taunt the Earl and announce his intentions to return and become the next Earl of Millennium.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 20, Chapter 189, Pages 20-21 It has also been explained to Allen that Nea's gradual return will eventually completely destroy Allen's presence in his own body;D.Gray-man Manga Volume 17, Chapter 167, Page 108 though it had already started to happen when Allen had been told this, Allen having been seeing an odd, looming shadow that no one else could see,D.Gray-man Manga Volume 16, Chapter 159, Page 165 recently Nea's return efforts have been more violent, Allen once coughing up blood as he attempted to fight him offD.Gray-man Manga Volume 20, Chapter 189, Page 23 and more recently, Akuma starting to flock to Allen's side to attack him, claiming to feel the presence of a Noah, which shows that Nea's presence is closer to the surface than it previously was.D.Gray-man Manga Chapter 211 In Chapter 219, Nea successfully took over Allen's body in the presence of the Millennium Earl. In this chapter, Nea and Mana's past as brothers was revealed. It was also revealed that Mana D. Campbell is none other than the current Millennium Earl. Despite his hatred towards his brother, he wondered why he still couldn't help but be by his side. Nea stated that not only his face had changed but also his memories were lost. Mana forgot about the fact that he and Nea were twins. Nea also clarified that the Earl and their mother named Katerina are not their real parents but Katerina only adopted them the same time the Earl disappeared after suffering for 7000 years. He revealed that Mana and Nea are both the "Millennium Earl". 'References' 'Navigation' de:Allen Walker es:Allen Walker fr:Allen Walker pl:Allen Walker ru:Аллен Уолкер Category:Character Subpages Category:Abilities and Powers